Life After Life
by guptamhmmhm
Summary: Loki meets Jane Foster in TDW reimagined. Loki finds that Jane is the reincarnate of his late wife, Sigyn, who died many centuries ago. Loki does what any lovesick man would do and steals her away. How will Jane deal with this? Can she somehow convince Loki to help her stop Malekith, the subsequent convergence, and ultimately to save the universe? Lokane
1. Chapter 1-Loki Meets Jane

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of Marvel's characters, just borrowing for funsies. This story was inspired by an AU gif set on Tumblr, who ever made that in the first place is awesome. I'm marking this as complete because I probably will just keep this as a drabble, though I do have some ideas about where this story could go so we'll see. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review! I love constructive criticism!

* * *

Loki and Thor stood to the side of a secluded hallway. Loki watched as Thor fidgeted increasingly with Mjolnir the longer they stood waiting for Sif to bring Thor's beloved Jane Foster. The fact that they were in the act of committing treason would be obvious to anyone who saw Loki standing out of his cell. Loki's back was toward the arriving couple and as he turned he was stricken with shock. How could it be? 'Sigyn' he almost said aloud but instead schooled his features. It could not be yet he watched as the love of his life strode toward him accompanied by Sif. It couldn't be her he kept telling himself. He had watched her die, gurgling out her last words while drowning as her lungs filled with blood, "Promise me you'll come find me again? When I wake up?" He had searched for her for decades going on centuries only for her to find him.

Except that this was Jane, Thor's woman. He had been so distracted by her familiar appearance that remembering who she was now stunned him almost as much as seeing her in the first place. Jane looked exactly like his late wife. If this woman was not Sigyn she was no doubt her reincarnation. Would she recognize him? Would she have the same personality traits, same mannerisms and intelligence that he had so completely fallen in love with?

He watches as recognition fills her features, "You're…" She did recognized him! Sigyn's past life's memories must have been incredibly strong whispering to Jane about Loki showing her glimpses of him. But this was still Jane, not Sigyn, best to start with a formal introduction, "I am Loki, you may have heard of me" _from those deep voices in the back of your head that recognize me that are telling you that you are finally home_ , Loki finished the thought to himself.

Jane suddenly hits him across the face hard. His whole head is whipped to the side. "That was for New York." Jane bit out.

 _Right, how could he have forgotten that he invaded her planet? That's why she knew him. Had she really just hit him?_ He turned back to face her and he couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Yes this was definitely Sigyn's reincarnation. Their brief interaction left him with no doubt. She was audacious, she was unafraid to stand up against a God, she was beautiful, she was his Sigyn. He turned to Thor with his trademark mischievous grin, "I like her" he said, 'and I will have her again' he left out.


	2. Chapter 2- Loki Steals Jane

**Author's Note:** Well this drabble is turning into a story I guess. Funny how these things just get away from you. I've got some ideas about where this could go in the future so I'll change the story to incomplete. I'll try to update this once a week, haven't picked a particular day, nor have I really figured out the rest of the story so we'll see what happens.

 ** _For this chapter:_** Once again, I do not own any of marvel's beautiful characters. Pretty much all the dialog in this chapter, like I did in the previous chapter, I took from the TDW movie. That's going to change after this chapter because I'm going to deviate a bit from the movie. So basically it's yet another scene reimagined, hope you all enjoy!

Thank you everyone who reviewed the now first chapter! I love getting feedback so please review this chapter! I'm pretty new to writing so I would just love me some constructive criticism! Thank you for reading!

* * *

Thor turns when he hears the guards come leaving Loki able to admire Jane. Loki gazes down at Jane Foster. He knows he needs to figure out a plan, one that will get her away from Thor, once that is done he can be alone with her. Loki tried not to smile but it kept sneaking though. Jane is glaring daggers at him and he can't help but enjoy every second. His impassioned Sigyn was alive again and better yet fate was given them a chance to fall in love with each other once more. He just had to get her away from Thor first. He watched as the Aether snaked around under her skin. What I _could do with the power_ flowing through those _veins, he thought to himself. Was it hurting her? She's holding up alright_ , for now, but she is merely mortal and lacked any talent with magic. It would be better for the both of us if I had it, Loki decided, to protect us, he added on.

Thor turned again only to take Jane away with him. Loki quickly discovers that Jane is like a magnet, when she moves he feels himself being pulled by her. He feels his body starting to move to shadow her, his eyes follow her and are only pulled away when he felt a sword to his throat.

"Betray him and I'll kill you" Sif said. Loki had to laugh, of course he was going to betray Thor there was no point in lying. "It's good to see you too, Sif." He found his playful smile fell when he said her name, he just didn't care enough to hide his disdain for any of Thor's minions. He glared down at her, challenging her. These people who used to call him a friend so easily turned to foe over less than a handful of mistakes, when Thor made so many more and had their complete loyalty. These were merely old wounds reopened and they mattered not, he had more important things to focus on now.

When Loki caught up to Jane and Thor he found Volstagg was standing by the Dark Elves' ship safeguarding their exit. Loki listened as Thor thanked the gluttonous fool and then watched Jane give a nod that conveyed so much of her gratitude. Loki had seen that face make that gesture a thousand times but seeing it again now after all these years... Loki nearly sighed and stifled another smile. Loki hasn't felt this light, this right in centuries. He finally was given a chance to right one of the many wrongs the Norns have thrown his way him.

Loki is nearly blindly following Jane into the ship when he is stopped by a beefy hand across his chest. "If you even think about betraying him-" But Loki cuts him off, he's in too good of a mood not to pester him.

"You'll kill me? Evidently there will be a line." They glare at each other for another moment before Loki moves ahead into the ship. Once he enters he realizes that his only thought out plan is to rile Thor enough to make a mistake hopefully leading to an opportunity for Loki to take Jane.

Loki doesn't waste any time going immediately into antagonizing Thor. Thor is more patient and focused than he remembers but eventually becomes frustrated with Loki and his own lack of an ability to fly the ship. Loki smirks to himself as he hopes that Jane is watching Thor hit the buttons on the ship's panel like an angry gorilla to no avail. He realizes that his plan is going a little too well when Thor can't figure out how to turn on the ship. If Thor doesn't get this thing flying soon all of Loki's plans will mean nothing and he will undoubtedly lose his love, his freedom, and his chance for real power forever. Suddenly the ship begins scanning the room before elevating, Thor must have finally hit the right button.

It's a large ship, much larger than anything Thor has flow before it is obvious. Loki watches on as Thor runs into pillar after pillar trying to get the ship out of the enormous room. After completely demolishing the throne room and finally exiting the main palace Loki realizes that Thor's plan is never going to work, Thor can barely fly the ship and is gaining more attention by the guards with every passing second. Loki needs to get himself and Jane out of Asgard for his plan to work and luckily for Thor that means Loki is going to be compliant.

"Look why don't you let me take over, I am clearly the better pilot." Loki offers.

"Is that right? Well out of the two of us, which one can actually fly?" Thor responds. Loki notices that Thor chose to take a route leading straight through the middle of a courtyard and then right next to the palaces' defense posts. They are speeding along a river under a bridge, destroying nearly everything in their path, already being followed by cruiser ships when Loki notices that Jane is wobbly and watches her fall. He has to control himself to not rush to her to see if she is alright, Thor is still around and Loki cannot show his cards to early. If Thor finds out that he is interested in Jane Loki may not be able to steal her away. But unanswerable questions take over his attention. Has the Aether affected her this much, is it killing her? Will it keep her alive or drain all of energy until she is dead? After few agonizingly long moments where Thor is being ridiculously oblivious Loki brings Thor's attention to Jane. "Oh dear. Is she dead?" Loki says with a veil of sarcasm.

"Jane!" Thor responds without moving from the controls. Loki releases a breath he didn't know he was holding when he sees Jane raise a hand while nodding, "I'm okay."

Thor is going to get her killed, he is going to get them all killed. He runs them into pillars, into the paths of oncome fire from the Asgardian cruisers. Loki finds that his antagonizing teasing is hiding his undertone of anxiety less and less until finally he breaks telling Thor, "You know this is wonderful. This is a tremendous idea. Let's steal the biggest most obvious ship in the universe and escape in that!" He is escalating to yelling at this point, but he doesn't stop, "Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so everyone can see us! It's brilliant Thor! It's truly brilliant!" Right as he finishes his tyrant he finds he has been pushed out into open air. He's not falling long before he hits a very hard but much smaller cruiser ship piloted by yet another of Thor's minions.

He doesn't think about his aching shoulder that took the weight of his body when he landed. He doesn't think about the crazy turn of events or how he can work them into his favor. His only thoughts are on Jane, where is she? Is she alright? How can I get to her? His questions are soon answered when Thor joins them gracefully landing in the boat with Jane in his arms.

Loki ignores whatever excuse for a ruse Fandral has just said to him and instead speaks to Thor, "You lied to me." Loki says and then thinks, 'Thor is finally learning something from me.' Loki watches as the other ships that had been previously following them were still following the larger ship they had just left. A diversion. Loki grudgingly realizes that his oaf of a brother has finally come up with a well thought out plan.

"I'm impressed." Loki remarks then realizes if Thor is thinking like him then how is he going to out maneuver Thor? He will be expecting the usual tricks and has undoubtedly planned for them. How can I surprise him?

"I'm glad you are pleased," Thor retorts, "now do as you promised; take us to your secret pathway." Loki moves over to the ships controls and laughs as he is once again in control in more than one way. He still has some obstacles to cross including getting rid of Fandral and Thor. He notices a stray Asgardian soldier ship near and decides to get its attention by maneuvering their own ship into its path. Within seconds they are being fired upon again, Loki raises their vessel above the attacking ship and watches as the dominoes fall and Thor cues Fandral to take care of the problem. One down, Loki thinks, one to go.

Loki turns the ships toward the dark cliffs that jut out of the waters. They are approaching them an increasing speed when Thor warns, "Loki…" Loki almost laughs, he has figured out how he is going to get rid of Thor. If Thor has started to think like Loki than Loki merely needs to act like Thor, he needs to punch his way out.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it." Loki is setting the ship onto its route, setting the speed and waiting for his opportunity. Loki watches out of the corner of his eye as Thor is becoming more unsettled. This brings the grin that he's stopped trying to hide up a degree if that were possible.

"Are you mad?!" Thor all but yells before he crouches down near Jane to somehow protect her for what Loki is sure Thor believes is their imminent collision.

"Possibly." Loki admits. He leaves his controls, they will hold steady. He has to time this perfectly in order to get it right. He walks over to Thor at the front of the ship, he is still crouched, eyeing the cliffs ahead. In one swift motion Loki pushes Thor away from Jane, Thor tries to retaliate by grabbing at him but Loki blocks then trips him and lets Thor's heavy weight take him over the edge of the boat.

Loki would like to think that Thor's momentum threw him into the cliff before falling into the waters below, but Loki would never know because within the next seconds he found himself already through the portal alone with Jane in Svartalfheim.


	3. Chapter 3- Loki Tricks Jane

**Author's Note:** This is where the story starts to deviate from the movie. I am still going to keep the major plot points from the movie but also add some of my own. This was one hell of a chapter to write. I wrote it, changed the perspective, rewrote it, edited it, edited it, edited it, then eventually just called it finished. Hope you guys enjoy! Please review!

* * *

Jane is falling into a dark abyss. The darkness is alive, it's fluid, and it's moving all around her. Where she thought it was only blackness before she realizes now that there are accents of crimson. As she falls it swallows her until there is no light. She suddenly hits the ground. She looks around to see Malekith: Tall, impeding, a force to be reckoned with. Jane realizes that she is on Svartalfheim and has a surreal moment when she looks upon herself. Jane turns to see Loki standing back away from the other her and Thor is laying on the ground. He is clutching at his arm, he's hurt. She runs to Thor trying to help only to find that he makes no response to her. Her hand runs through him like a ghost's. She understands now that she is but a helpless spectator to this increasingly horrifying event unraveling before her.

Jane becomes aware that she is not completely detached from the situation when she suddenly keels over in agony. Her insides and skin are on fire and she looks up searching for any sort of explanation. Malekith has used his power over the Aether to raise the other Jane and is now pulling the substance out of her every pore. Although the other Jane is paralyzed by the act the on looking Jane is falling to the ground crying out. Neither can be helped. She finds she is falling again and the pain subsides. She sees Earth being taken over by darkness. She stands witness as the convergence allows this disease of blackness to spread to all of the realms. She's falling back to Svartalfheim where she sees that the Aether has been completely ripped from her body and it is now lying vulnerable between her and Malekith.

Thor is suddenly there raising his hammer to the sky. He is using Mjolnir as a lightning conduit to electrify the Aether. The Aether explodes but is not destroyed. Jane watches on in horror as Malekith takes his prize and leaves.

Jane is falling again. She lands in an extensive theater filled with people. Another Jane is on stage accepting the Nobel Peace prize for creating a functioning Einstein-Rosen bridge, for developing the Foster Theory, and for opening a new frontier for the human race through interstellar travel. She can feel the other Jane's immense amount of pride and excitement. As she gives her acceptance speech she can see the Aether swimming just beneath her other selves' skin.

Jane begins to understand that the Aether is trying to show her possible futures and uses for its power. It is not just a tool to create darkness but a sentient being that grants the wishes of the host. A genie of sorts or... an instrument to alter reality itself. It finally clicks in Jane's head how much raw power she holds within herself.

Jane finds she is falling into another reality. She is getting used to the sensation. She lands on soft grass in the most beautiful meadow she has ever seen. It is late afternoon and she can feel cool air and the warmth of the setting sun on her face. She looks over to see a couple in the distance on the hill. She can't quite make out who they are but their relative closeness tells Jane who they are to each other. Knowing that she could not be seen Jane moves nearer to the couple.

She almost stops when the man turns toward her. It is Loki except he looks so different. His hair is shorter, he is wearing a loose tunic and trousers instead of his armor, and what confuses Jane the most is how incredibly content he looks. Not just  
happy but without desire for any more than what was directly in front of him.

Jane then looks to the woman and can't believe her eyes. She is looking at herself, except it definitely is not herself. This woman's hair is a lighter brown and is longer than Jane had ever had it in her life. It was pulled back from her face with small intricate braids that Jane knew she could never recreate. Though this woman looks so much like Jane something told her that she was not. Jane's theory is proven correct as she draws nearer to the couple.

"Sigyn, my love." Jane watches as Loki takes the woman's hand like it was the most delicate thing in the world. He turns it over then kisses the inside of her palm before continuing, "One day I will bring you to Asgard," he kisses a little further up her arm. "You can meet my family that you are so desperate to know," he kisses a little further still. "And I will shower you with the finest delicacies Asgard has to offer."  
By the end of the sentence he has kissed up to her elbow. He looks up to her with a mischievous grin. "But for now," at this he grabs the woman pulling her into his lap and Jane finds that she laughs along with them. "I'm going to keep you all to myself." At that they kiss but only shortly because they both break into a fit of laughter again. Jane could feel this woman's happiness, her own complete love for Loki. It was hard to believe that this could be the same man that she knew. The same man that tried to murder his own brother and who destroyed New York.

Jane is distracted from her thoughts when she hears her own voice speak. "You selfish man. At this rate you will never take me to Asgard but keep me your secret forever." She shoves him playfully then sits up a bit so she can look him in the eye. "But if you keep taking me to places like this," she glances around at their stunning surroundings then looks back to Loki with a mischievous smile of her own, "I may just let you."

Jane looks away from their intimacy with a blush. She knows they can't see her but this still seemed like a private moment that should no longer be intruded upon. Jane walks down the hill admiring the now changing colors of the sky. She can't help but  
wonder what had happened to this Loki? What happened to this woman that seemed  
to have taken up all of his happiness and left him with nothing?

She trips then finds that she is falling and the dark abyss swallows her again. She jolts awake only to see the very man from her dreams. She looks around having to orient herself again. She notices Loki staring at her with an unreadable expression so different from his undisguised dream self.

"Where is Thor?" Jane notices his grimace as he turns away but is suddenly too overtaken by their surroundings to react to something so small in comparison. They are flying over the Dark Elves' ships jutting out of the ground at every angle. The Aether informs Jane by way of quick visions of these very ships falling from the sky. Thousands and thousands of years ago Malekith had used his own ships as bombs dropping them on Asgardian armies below. Time had decayed these ships stripping them of their previous majesty. Then Jane looks up to see the most amazing part: the planet they're on orbits a red supergiant star.

If Jane didn't know better she would think that this whole planet was completely abandoned but she does know better. The Aether informs her by way of distracting visions that there is a very large ship in the sky a few miles ahead of them descending on to this desolate planet. She could even seem to recognize Malekith's own presence.

Jane is startled out of her reverie by Loki's voice. "There was more trouble than he expected; he stayed behind allowing us to continue out of Asgard unheeded." Jane is quick to respond, "How is the plan going to work without him here? We can't destroy the Aether without him." While Jane is speaking she remembers more of her dream: the plan was never going to work; even Thor could not destroy the Aether.

She watches Loki grip the steering rod tighter; it seems everything she says annoys this man. When he responds it is lacking any emotion, "Don't worry, your precious Thor will come for you. He is most likely already using you as a bargaining chip against Odin in order to reopen the Bifrost. Thor hopes that, at the very least, Odin will attempt to recapture the Aether itself to keep it away from Malekith." Loki pauses then adds "He gives Odin much more credit than he deserves."

"What do you mean?" Jane asks.

"Odin will be more interested in protecting Asgard than going to confront Malekith. He will not overlook Thor's treason. He will view that Thor has chosen to protect a mortal instead of Asgard. He will not let his unfaithful son go to battle when Thor may betray him yet again."

"But Thor was trying to save Asgard by taking me away from it!" Though Loki's words are disheartening Jane remembers her interactions with the Allfather. Loki's interpretations of what he may do next sound very possible. Jane takes a deep breath, "So what you're saying is that you and I are the only ones that can stop a complete psychopath that even Asgardians can't compete against?" How could Thor do this to her? He just saddled her with his psychopath brother and waved them off saying 'Go save the universe! Good luck!' How the hell was she supposed to do that? She looks over at Loki who is busying himself with flying them through the maze of broken ships not bothering to respond.

They are growing nearer to Malekith by the second. If they face him they will lose their one bargaining chip, the Aether. Jane is wracking her brain trying to figure out what they could possibly do. Thor has apparently put all his trust in her the least she can do is try to stop Malekith.

She turns to Loki, "I saw it. Malekith is going to take the Aether from me if we face him. He will use the Aether during the convergence and bring simultaneous darkness throughout the whole universe. Our only hope in stopping him is to keep the Aether from him until at least after the convergence. Maybe if we buy enough time, stall him long enough" This is where Jane's plan fell apart. She grasped at a fleeting hope. "Maybe Thor can find some way to stop him."

She looks up at Loki who is considering her. "You're proposing that we run away? We use the portals to jump from realm to realm hoping that Malekith doesn't catch up?"

"Yes." Jane says simply. He has successfully dwindled down her plan into a game of hide and seek. She knows it isn't the greatest stratagem ever conceived but what else can they do? She has Malekith's ultimate weapon, now she just has to keep it from him.

"What's in it for me?" Jane's jaw nearly falls to the floor. How can he even ask that? Doesn't he want to live in a universe where there is light? He continued, "Thor promised me my revenge upon Malekith, how am I to do so when I am fleeing from him?"

Jane looks around bewildered. "I have nothing to offer you."

"You could give me the Aether." He says. Give the guy that attempted world dominations over Earth one of the most powerful weapons in the universe? Hell no, Jane thought to herself.

"I am so not going to do that." Jane countered in her best Darcy impression.

"Well then we will have to bargain with something else."

"Like I said before, I have nothing."

Jane finds that she doesn't particularly like the wicked smile that is forming on Loki's face.

"Don't sell yourself short. You know what Malekith is planning, you probably know a lot more than what you are telling and I know why. The Aether. It is telling you its secrets. You are most likely one of the few people in the universe that hold such intelligence on it and the only one that can actually apply that knowledge. It will undoubtedly show you more, how to properly use it perhaps. This is my bargain: When you learn how to control it you will use its power to grant me a favor."

Jane scoffed. That was just as bad as giving him the Aether.

"I can't do that. Not just because I really don't even know how to use this thing yet but also because you could wish for something completely terrible like world domination again or-" Jane stopped herself but it was too late. She said too much about how the Aether works. She watched as Loki's grin grew wider. He knew that the Aether could grant wishes now, alter reality to the hosts wants. He had wanted more intelligence on the Aether and had manipulated her flawlessly to get it.

He continues to smile but looks like he is conceding to her point. "You need to get off this realm as soon as possible. How about I give you a bargain on this first trip? We are both fascinated by the Aether. We both want to learn more about it. I propose you let me do a scan of sorts in return for my services."

"They already did a scan on Asgard, they didn't find anything."

"They didn't know what they were looking for and they don't have my… artistry."

Jane had to admit she was desperately curious about her powerful symbiont. "How does it work? How do you perform this 'scan'?"

Loki seems pleased with her response. "There are a variety of ways and possible approaches I could take but if I had to choose one I would attack it head on. I would merely need to touch your face, gently of course, you shouldn't feel a thing." He added like pain was her biggest worry and not the idea of him somehow stealing the Aether.

Jane is distracted for a moment by a vision. They are getting dangerously close to Malekith's ship and have to move now if they are to avoid detection. Jane reluctantly agrees.

"Alright. We need to leave immediately." Loki makes no change of movement. "It's a deal, common we need to go." Loki still doesn't move. "What do we need to shake on it or something? What do they do on Asgard to seal deals?"

"Come here." Loki says suddenly taking Jane a little off guard. She sighs but complies moving nearer to him. "On Asgard, royalty are to be trusted on their word alone. Seeing that you are not royalty and I have been… defrocked, I will move onto the commoner's way of settling a deal. It is usually done with blood oaths when it comes to important pacts such as what we are discussing. I understand that if you are harmed at all the Aether will protect you which would not benefit either of us currently." Jane almost smiles at the idea of him getting thrown off the boat by the Aether but remembers how she passed out every other time she's used it. She can't let that happen now. "The third option" Loki continues, "Is with a kiss. It is the oldest of ways to seal an accord and seems right now the most appropriate."

"I don't think it's appropriate."

"Jane, if you do not fulfill this deal I will have no way of trusting you." Says the God of Lies, Jane thinks to herself. "Without properly sealing this transaction you are not getting off this realm. Malekith will come, he will gain the Aether, he will cover the universe in darkness and it will be because you couldn't be bothered with following through on your word."

Jane can feel Malekith's presence growing stronger; he must be near to them. She looks out into the distance as the Dark Elves' ship comes through the grey clouds. It is now or never.

"Fine. We'll do it your way." Jane bites out then moves closer to Loki. He is so tall that her forehead just reaches his shoulders. She exhales once more before grabbing his collar to pull his face down to meet hers. Jane makes her lips hard, unrelenting, and is pulling away from him after only a quick peck but he catches hold of her. "No. That's not how this is done."

He grabs hold of her waist with one arm in order to bring her body flush against his. He uses the other hand to gently move some hair out of her face. He is gazing into her eyes deeply searching for what Jane does not know. Jane can't help but think about her dream, of the happier Loki and his beloved who looked just like her. He lets his hand wander down her jaw line then lifts up her chin while he slowly lowers his head to close the distance. Jane closes her eyes. His kiss is gentle. He doesn't try to do more than just bring their lips together. Loki pulls away all too soon. Jane's eyes are still closed and she can feel his breath on her face as her whispers, "That is how you seal a deal." Jane opens her eyes as he slowly pulls away from her moving to the steering rod. He changes course and Jane is left breathless gaping at him.


End file.
